The Memphis BioImaging Symposium (MemBIS) is an educational and research conference focused on technology developments and clinical applications of the major fields of bioimaging structured in a unique oneday format. This year's meeting will be held Friday, November 2, at the Fogelman Executive Conference Center in Memphis, TN, with a reception and poster session the previous evening. [unreadable] [unreadable] Distinguished experts in their respective disciplines will present one-hour reviews of CT, MRI, Nuclear Medicine, Ultrasound and Molecular Imaging plus three special topic lectures. The conference offers an uncommon opportunity for researchers to reach beyond the confines of their own modalities into other areas of imaging. The conference is also made fresh each year by selecting a couple of speakers to emphasize a relevant special topic. In past years the topics have included image guided therapy, small animal imaging, women's imaging and this year will focus on imaging informatics. The other speakers are also asked to highlight this focus area in their individual modality talks. All participants are encouraged to submit scientific posters describing current research, and sponsors will exhibit products and technology relevant to bioimaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] New this year will be a free pre-conference scientific review to be held the afternoon of Thursday, November 1, immediately preceding the start of the MemBIS symposium. Four invited faculty from regional biomedical/bioimaging programs will present the latest in their specific research and the top four student poster authors will also be given an opportunity to give an oral presentation of their work. [unreadable] [unreadable] Attendees will include graduate and professional students, biomedical scientists and engineers, medical researchers, image-oriented physicians, biotechnology professionals, and business representatives. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of MemBIS are: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Educate graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and residents on the latest trends in bioimaging and on the future directions of research and clinical applications; [unreadable] 2. Provide an opportunity for bioimaging academics to showcase their research and educational activities and to find collaborative opportunities; [unreadable] 3. Provide an opportunity for bioimaging professionals in both basic and clinical research environments to interact and to be broadly updated on the field of bioimaging; [unreadable] 4. Promote bioimaging as an essential component of biomedical research and development and help attract new students and researchers into this rapidly-expanding field; [unreadable] 5. Foster collaborations among basic and clinical researchers in the field of bioimaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] MemBIS is co-hosted by The University of Tennessee Health Science Center, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and Memphis BioWorks Foundation. The symposium is approved by St. Jude Children's Research Hospital for a maximum of 8.5 hours of Category 1 CME credit. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]